Learn to Love
by Kambri-Jade
Summary: For Sesshomaru, who is cold, arrogant, and practically emotionless, Love is definitely not in his life. Inuyasha who is kind at heart, but is disrespectful and has bad manners, needed some responsibility. So their Father, Inutaisho, adopted a 7 yr. old ..
1. Adoption

Chapter 1. Adoption

" What do you think Dad wants to talk about?" Inuyasha asked his older brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't bother to reply to his little annoyance of a brother.

They were waiting for their Father to finish up an important phone call. Inutaisho wanted them to meet him in the living room too talk about some supposedly important matter.

Inutaisho

" Hello, Shikon Adoption Center." a woman answered.

" Yes, I'm calling about setting up a meeting with a Ms. Shina." he told the woman.

" Okay," he could hear the woman typing on a keyboard then she asked, " May I have your name, please?"

" Inutaisho Tama." he told her proudly, not to surprised by the gasp he heard from the woman on the other end of the phone.

" Oh my, the famous Mr. Inutaisho Tama !!?"she asked, not bothering to hide her shock.

" Yes, and I would like to set up my meeting with Ms. Shina." he told her firmly, affectively getting her back on track.

"Yes Mr. Tama. I will need to know the reason of this meeting." she told him, her voice going back to the normal kind secretary tone it was before.

" I am to finalize the adoption of my daughter." he stated, his own voice taking on a more of a proud fatherly tone. Hearing more typing, he waited. ' But I won't have to wait anymore after today.' he thought to himself.

" And what is her name?" the secretary asked him, her voice had seemed to gain an extra tone of happiness to it.

" Kagome." he said. The name used to be a name of just a normal little girl, but now it would be the name of his daughter, his pup.

" And this is the date you would like to finalize her adoption and take her home, correct?" she asked him, her hands still typing away on her keyboard.

" Correct." he replied, smiling.

" Shina has an opening in her schedule at 11:30. Is that acceptable?" she asked him.

" Yes. The sooner the better." he replied to her, his voice taking a much more happy tone than it was just a moment ago.

" Okay, Mr. Tama. I have all the information I need and your meeting will be held at 11:30. Shina will have the final papers for you to sign and you will be able to take Kagome home with you today!" she said excitedly. He was sure that she was smiling, just as he himself was.

" Thank you." he said gratefully. He truly was grateful though, because of her he had his meeting set and he would be able to take his daughter home today.

" It is my pleasure, Mr. Tama. I truly am happy for you and Kagome." she told him honestly. Inutaisho hung up the phone, his conversation done. Only now, a new one was to begin and he wasn't sure as to how he was going to go about it. It was 10:30, he noticed as he stood and walked out of his study, heading towards the living room where his two sons were suppose to be waiting for him.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

" What's takin' him so long?" Inuyasha grumbled, never one with much patience.

" You don't think we're in trouble do you?" he suddenly asked Sesshomaru, sounding worried as he tried to think back on what he possibly could have done, which happened to be a lot. " I wouldn't doubt that you are. You're always in trouble, you half- wit. And you probably dragged me into it as well." Sesshomaru snapped at him, making Inuyasha's ears flatten back against his head.

"I didn't do anything!!!" Inuyasha yelled his defense at him. " Silence your mouth, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru demanded, as he hit him on the head. " Why you!!!" Inuyasha growled out as he lunged for Sesshomaru's head, but missed and crashed into the side of the couch.

" You're pathetic, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru taunted as he gracefully sat back down on the couch. " Feh, I just don't wanna beat your ass while dad is here!" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Inutaisho walked in the living room to see an annoyed looking Sesshomaru and an angered Inuyasha with his arms crossed in his most famous and highly used pose. Sighing at the sight he called " Jaken!" And the said servant came running into the room, bowing like crazy.

" Yes Sir, Inutaisho?" He asked shakily. " Go and have the room to the left of mine prepared." he ordered the shaking servant. " Y-Yes ,Sir." Jaken replied and ran out of the room as fast as his wimpy legs would carry him.

" Father, why are you having a room in the family wing prepared?" Sesshomaru questioned. " Yeah, I don't get it." Inuyasha told him. Inutaisho shook his head and sighed as he looked at his watch. 'I at least have a good 30 minutes to tell them.' he thought as he sat in a chair across from the couch they were sitting on.

" I've decided to adopt a child." he stated, like it was no big deal, as he watched their reactions. Sesshomaru, as he expected didn't show any reaction, just sat there with his normal icy, bored stare. Inuyasha on the other hand, almost fell off the couch in shock. But he recovered enough to yell/ ask, " WHAT!!!?"

Inutaisho sighed at his son. " You heard what I said Inuyasha. I'm going to go get her in a little while." He stated calmly with a fatherly look." Her?" they both asked at the same time. " Yes, you'll have a new little sister." He told them with a smile. ' This isn't going to well, but it is perhaps better than what I thought their reactions would be.' he thought to himself.

" So I'm not gonna be youngest any more.?" Inuyasha asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes that his father instantly caught. " Yes. And you will be nice to her." Inutaisho demanded his youngest son, with a 'you better not cross me look'. Inuyasha just gave a little 'Feh' as he returned to his famous pose.

" Father, why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru questioned him with a glare. " Because Sesshomaru, you need to learn how to love, you're to cold and distant. Inuyasha, you need to learn some responsibility for you tend to act somewhat childish for your age. I think that by having a younger sister, she can teach you both love and responsibility." He told both of them, returning the glares that they had sent his way.

" How young, is younger?" Inuyasha asked, still being moody. " She just turned 7." Inutaisho replied as he watched his sons some more. He leaned back in his seat, seeming content, before he began.

" I'm doing this for me as well." he said with a warm, relaxed smile. " Yeah? How is that?" Inuyasha asked, still with his arms crossed over his chest, obviously thinking that this was some sort of punishment.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, I really do want another pup. But since your Mothers have past, I cannot. And I don't want to take another mate. So , This is what I've decided. I think she'll be a great blessing to our family, and we 'all' will be able to learn from her. Now I know it'll be different, but it'll be nice to have a female in the house." Inutaisho said with a smile.

" Dad do you even know anything about her? You haven't even said what her name is." Inuyasha stated, giving him a smirk as he frowned. Suddenly Inutaisho smiled widely at him, making Inuyasha's smirk disappear from view. " Well, she's a miko!" He stated excitedly. It took a moment for Inuyasha to process what he had just said, but when he did, he exploded." What!!? Do want us all to be dead!!? You can't adopt a miko, she purify us to hell!!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inutaisho just held up a hand in her defense, a frown on his face due to his sons outburst. " I can and 'did' adopt her, Inuyasha. You shouldn't worry though, I've been informed on more than one occasion that she doesn't know how to use her powers, she's harmless. At least until I train her." He said with mocking smile towards Inuyasha. "Feh, You'll be the one to get fried first!" He retorted. Inutaisho just shook his head at his youngest attitude. ' Always thinking or 'doing' something crazy.' he thought to himself.

He turned his gaze to his eldest son, who's opinion on the matter hadn't been heard yet. Sesshomaru obviously new it was his turn to speak of the matter." Inuyasha Is barley out of pup-hood, and so you want 'another' one? You want another to act like 'him' ?" Sesshomaru asked, disapprovingly. " Feh, as if anyone would like her to act like you!" Inuyasha growled back, defending himself.

" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha!" he barked, instantly silencing the two who had started growling at each other. " You two will be on your best behavior, no fighting whatsoever today! You understand!?" Inutaisho yelled at them. " Yes Sir." they both answered at the same time. " Good. Now I have a meeting to go to at 11:30. I will be bringing her home after." He told them. Having his car keys in hand, he walked into the large garage that had about five other cars in it. Getting into his own car, he began his drive to the Adoption Center.

Shikon Adoption Center

" Oh Kagome, I have great news for you!" Shina chimed, beaming a bright smile down at the girl who was currently sitting in a large bean-bag chair reading a book.  
Kagome stopped her reading and got up to give her a hug before asking, " What Is great news?" Shina returned the hug. " Kagome, Your adoption will be finalized today! You will be going to live with Mr. Tama! Isn't it great!" She screamed with excitement, hugging her again.

" Today?!" Kagome asked excitedly, hoping she had heard right. " Yes! Yes, Kagome! TODAY!" she said a bit slower while laughing slightly. Kagome started jumping up and down, but she suddenly stopped. Shina noticing this asked, " What's the matter Kagome?" Her face had taken on a seriousness that she had never before seen on the small, young girl.

" Shina, what about you? And my friends? I won't be able to see them anymore, will I?" she asked, her large doe eyes gazing trustfully into Shina's. Shina sighed and knelt down to Kagome's level, giving her a tight hug of reassurance. She could always tell small' little white lies' to the other children to make them feel better, though she didn't truly like doing it, she felt that that is what they were asking her. Their eyes had asked her to tell them that everything would be okay, even if she didn't truly know if it would be.

But it was not that way with Kagome. No, Kagome had always been different. She would always want the truth, even if it meant that she wouldn't like the outcome. She had never lied to Kagome and she wouldn't start to now.

" Oh, Kagome. You've always been so selfless, always putting others before yourself, before your own happiness. You've always been this way, frankly I want to know who you get it from!" she laughed, making Kagome laugh to and lighting the mood before she continued, " Honey, you have to learn to do some things for yourself, for your own happiness. If you don't, you may never be happy." she told her with a sad sigh.

" But.." Kagome was cut off by Shina speaking, her voice was soft and caring," We want you to be happy, Kagome, we all do. That's including all of your friends. I think they would be rather sad if you chose not to go because of how they may feel. They may be sad to see you go, Kagome, but that sadness will go away, while yours won't, not for a long time. Don't miss out on your own happiness, Kagome. Don't do it." she said as she smiled.

Kagome took what Shina had said to heart. She would be really sad if she didn't go. She was the one of the oldest kids here at the adoption center. She thought nobody would ever want her because she was a miko. This was the first family that had even considered her, and they wanted to adopt her now! That wasn't something she could just ignore, plus for the fact that the man who wanted to adopt her was super nice. Also strong and handsome.

" You're right, Shina. I would be sad if I didn't go. I always wanted to be in a family and now I am!" she said with a bright smile on her face that Shina immediately returned her way. " Come on then! We have to pack up your things!" Shina told her as she grabbed Kagome's hand and lead the way to her shared room to get her things.

Kagome had about five sets of clothing and about three sets for pajamas. So it didn't take long before her bag was packed. Once they were done, Shina lead began to lead them down the many halls of the center to her office.

Inutaisho

Inutaisho parked his car in the front parking lot of the adoption center. Getting out he walked into the building and up to the front desk.

" May I help you Sir?" a woman asked politely. He took note of her voice and realized that this woman wasn't the secretary he spoke to on the phone. With that in mind he answered her. " Yes, I have a meeting with Ms. Shina at 11:30." he told her.

" Okay." she replied and looked on the computer for all of the scheduled appointments. " This is for finalizing an Adoption?" she asked him as she checked over her information that was on the computer. " Yes." he simply replied.

" Oh! You're adopting Kagome?" The woman asked surprised." Yes, is there a problem?" He asked, not liking the sound in her voice and getting a little agitated at the woman.

" No, there is no problem. It's just that Kagome has been here since she was born, and because she is a miko, no one has even considered about adopting her. Even though we tell them she doesn't know how to use her powers, it doesn't matter. I'm glad that you've decided on her, she really is such a great girl!" the woman told him, sounding truly happy for him.

He nodded his understanding as he spoke," Hmmm, I see. I have been informed that she has been here since she was born, but I was never told as to why that was. Would you mind ?" Inutaisho asked, trying to get as much information as he could.

Nodding the woman agreed to answer his question, not seeing it as any problem since he was going to be Kagome's new Father." Kagome's Mother was only 15 when she gave birth to her and sadly died from complications. Her Father was also very young ,around 16 or 17, at the time. All I know is that he was unfit to be a Father to her and so gave her up to the Center. She has been here all this time. I'm glad she has been adopted and will finally have that family she deserves." she said with a warm smile gracing her face.

Inutaisho smiled as courteous smile in return and nodded his head in agreement, truly not knowing what to say or how to reply to what the woman had said.

The woman got up from her desk, walking around it she said, " I'll go and find Shina. She will have all the papers you need to sign. It was really nice meeting you Mr. Tama." she told him and bowed in respect before she left.

Inutaisho sat down in a chair and waited. The wait wasn't long, but it seemed longer when he was not only waiting to sign some more papers but to take home his daughter. After all this time of meetings and signing his signature he was finally able to take her home. Brought out of his musings when he heard footsteps, he looked up to see Shina and the woman from the front desk and behind Shina was Kagome.

Standing from his chair as they came closer only to stop a few steps away in front of him. Shina closed the gap slightly as she held out her hand in greeting, a big smile on her face. He smiled warmly at the woman in front him as he shook her hand. This was the woman who made this all possible and he couldn't be more grateful to her.

" Today is the day. A day I'm sure you have been waiting for?" Shina asked him excitedly. His smile never faded as he answered, " Yes, I have been waiting. A Bit to long I think." he added with slight humor and laughing lightly. The sound of his laugh put a smile instantly on Kagome's face.

" Then lets go and get this done than shall we?" she asked more pointedly at Kagome who was at her side now. Kagome nodded her head energetically to her and Inutaisho couldn't agree any more.

As all three were about to enter her office she stopped. " Kagome, we have some things to discuss still. Would you mind waiting with Yuai ( You-ay) for a little bit?" she asked her. Kagome took a few seconds to think it over before nodding her head and walking over to the secretary's desk.

Shina unlocked the door and held it open politely for Inutaisho. Closing the door after he had entered she walked around and sat behind her desk while Inutaisho took one of the seats that were in front of it. " Theses are the final papers, Mr. Tama." she told him. He nodded politely, though it wasn't like he didn't know what they were in the first place.

Handing them to Inutaisho, he read through them. When he was done, she showed him where to sign and did. When he finished with the last signature, they both stood. " Okay, Mr. Tama. Lets go see your new daughter!" she said happily. He held the door for her this time as she lead the way to where Kagome sat on the secretary's lap, playing with a painting program on the computer.

She immediately jumped down from Yuai's lap and walked over to them. " Kagome are you ready?" Shina asked her. Kagome nodded to her and smiled happily up to her new Dad. Inutaisho got down on his knees in front of Kagome. " I think a better question would be, Are you Ready to be my daughter, Kagome?" His smile as warm as ever as he gazed into her large silver/blue eyes.

Kagome thought over what he had asked. She had met him many different times and liked him a lot. He was her new Dad and she was his daughter. She smiled to him before reaching out and giving him a hug.

He picked her up and hugged her close. " Yes." Kagome answered into his neck, still holding him tight. " Then let's go home. I have some people I want you to meet." he told her, making Kagome pull away and look at him in question. He didn't answer her silent question though, just smiled as he held her in his arms and seeming very content.

He went and picked up her bag that was on the floor before turning back to Shina.

" Thank you, Ms. Shina." he said and bowed his head to her. " You can just call me Shina. I will be by in a couple of months to check and see how things are going. Alright with you Kagome?" she asked, giving her a big smile. Kagome nodded to her before laying her head back on her Dad's shoulder. With their goodbyes said and done, Inutaisho walked out of the center with his daughter in his arms.

After making sure that Kagome was buckled in, he started the car and began to drive home. The drive, which was quiet, took about 30 minutes. When they finally got there all Kagome could say was, " Wow!" Inutaisho smiled to her, " A little different than what you're used to I suppose. But this is now your home, Kagome" he said brightly to her as he continued to drive up the long driveway.

Once parked safely in the garage Inutaisho got out, walking over to the other side, he opened the door to get Kagome. He could tell by her sent that she was really nervous as he unbuckled her seat belt. ' I don't think she's going to move from that seat.' he thought. " Kagome, It's ok." He reassured her with a warm smile.

She gave a slight nod and got out of the car despite her nervousness. She jumped as Inutaisho closed the door behind her, he just smiled again to her, to try to calm her down some. He lead her out of the garage to be met by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking up to them. Kagome instinctively grabbed onto one of his legs, her nervousness to much for her to handle.-

Inutaisho placed his hand on her shoulder as they both walked forward to greet them. " Kagome I want you to meet your new brothers Sesshomaru my eldest," He gestured with his hand to the one with a crescent moon on his forehead, much like his own, " and this is Inuyasha, my youngest." he said as he gestured to the one with cute doggie ears.

" Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, this is Kagome." He told them as he pushed her forward a bit. Sesshomaru gave a respectful nod to her but didn't say anything . Inuyasha was different though and bent down to eye level with Kagome, inspecting her before he held out his hand to her.

Shaking her hand, he grinned. " Hey Kagome! I'm glad to have such a cutie for a little sister." Kagome blushed cutely at what he said but didn't say anything back, only smiled as she looked into his bright golden eyes that seemed to smile back at her. But then one of his ears on top of his head wiggled, affectively catching her attention.

Staring at them for a moment she asked innocently, " Are they real?" as she reached up with a small hand and rubbed one. Inuyasha had almost instantly fell into a daze, precisely why he never let anyone touch or especially 'rub' his ears. Inutaisho let out a laugh, and pulled Kagome's hand back. " Yes Kagome, Inuyasha's ears are very real, and he doesn't like it very much when other's touch them." he smiled at her, still chuckling a little at his dazed son.

" Oh, sorry." Kagome said to Inuyasha as he snapped out of his daze. " Keh, Its fine, just don't do it again." He told her as he patted her head, a slight blush painted upon his cheeks from embarrassment. " Lets go inside." Inutaisho said as picked up Kagome's bag and lead the way in, Kagome following close to his legs again.

Tama Mansion

Once inside he turned to Kagome. She looked at him, expecting him to say something. " Do you want me to show you your room now?" he asked her, one of his eyebrows were raised and a small smile still on his face. She thought about it for a moment before responding with a nod and followed him up to the family wing.

A/N: I have decided to edit my fic. Now that I have re-read my chapters, I feel that it wasn't my best work, partly because I had written this story a while ago when I had just started to write. But now I think it is more acceptable. It doesn't Sound like Inutaisho is ordering a kid! LOL! So I hope you all liked my new edited version! Please tell me what you think of it! Better? Or Worse?

I'll have the other chapters edited and put up real soon!

Later,

KambriJade


	2. Kagome's Powers

Last time

Tama Mansion

Once inside he turned to Kagome. She looked at him, expecting him to say something. " Do you want me to show you your room now?" he asked her, one of his eyebrows were raised and a small smile still on his face. She thought about it for a moment before responding with a nod and followed him up to the family wing. 

Chapter 2: Kagome's Powers

Following their Father inside, the two brothers headed towards the living room while He was showing their new little sister up to her room.

Sitting on the couch that was across from the one Sesshomaru was sitting on, Inuyasha looked at him curiously. " So what do you think of her?" he asked him from across the large living room, his head slightly cocked to the side much like a curious puppy.

Sesshomaru sighed and decided to reply to his younger brother. " I think she is small and weak. Like every other human." he replied coldly. " Is that all?" Inuyasha asked in a gruff voice, bringing him out of his thoughts.

" Well litter brother, even for a mere child she appears to have more self control and 'manners' than you do." He said, his voice giving off only trace amounts of amusement as he made his cutting comment.

Inuyasha's ears fell back at the insult before he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Sesshomaru a heated death glare. " Feh. Whatever." he huffed out before he turned his face away to seemingly ignore his older brother. " What do you think of her?" Sesshomaru asked him after a while. His voice sounded like he was uninterested when in truth, he actually was.

Inuyasha turned his attention onto Sesshomaru, shock evident on his face. ' Is Sesshomaru 'Really' asking me my opinion ?' he asked himself, hard to believe. Never one to pass up such a moment, one that probably won't ever happen for a very long time, if ever again. He answered, " I think she's scared of us. Well not Dad, seeing how she was clinging to his legs and all." he caught Sesshomaru's gaze, " Things are going to be weird around here for a while." he added.

Sesshomaru took in what his little brother had said. He had remembered watching Kagome cling to his Father's leg, watching them with large doe eyes as He and Inuyasha approached her and their Father. She had seemed afraid at the time, also nervous. But he had to agree with his little brother on this one, that it would be strange around the house until they all got used to having the new member of the family around, which could possibly take a while.

( With Inutaisho and Kagome: Family Wing)

Inutaisho lead the way up the long staircases and through the main to the Family Wing. He made sure to go slow to give Kagome time to study her surroundings as they walked. He smiled to himself at the small gasps she made when she saw something she liked.

He stopped outside the dark wooden doors that lead inside to her new room. Turning around, he found her studying the carving on the doors that were to his own room.

Carved on the two large doors were large Crescent moons that were facing each other. (Something like this ( ) if you can pretend they're the moons) Also etched into the wood along the outside corners of the doors were demonic markings of spell incantations and barriers that had been placed on them for protection and territorial purposes.

" What are they?" he heard Kagome ask him, the general curiosity that came with her age leading her to ask. He walked back the short ways from her bedroom doors to his own where she stood . " These markings are barrier and spell incantations that have been placed over the years. They are for protection and they show that this is My own territory." he tried to explain, hoping that she understood. He smiled when she nodded her head, showing that she understood.

Walking back the short distance back to her bedroom doors, her behind him this time, he stopped right outside. Looking down to her he smiled as she quirked her at him. He moved her in front of him, placing a hand over her eyes so she couldn't see, he opened the one of the doors and lead her inside.

Once in the middle of he removed his hand and backed up a few steps. Kagome let out a small gasp when she opened her eyes. The entire room was beautiful. All of the walls were painted in an extravagant white and bordered by a rich, deep red. The carpet was as white as the walls, fluffy and soft with no stains whatsoever. Straight ahead was queen sized bed that sat upon the raised floor ( Like on 'Mean Girls' in that one rich girls room), decorated in a silky comforter that was the same deep red that was on the walls, and with white and black pillows.

On the right side of the room, sitting on top of a large dark redwood shelf was a stereo system. To the left side of the room were two doors, she guessed one of them to be a closet but wasn't to sure about the other. Turning around to see her dad, " It's pretty!" she said exclaimed with a large smile.

" I hope that means you find the room to your liking?" He asked her. " Yes. I like it a lot!" she answered happily. " Good. But you may change the colors, should you ever feel like it." he told her as he walked over to one of the doors on the left side of the room. She followed behind him curiously, watching as he opened the door to reveal a large walk-in closet.

Setting her bag down inside, he walked back out and shut the door. " One of the maids will put away your clothes a little later." he explained to her before she had a chance to ask what on earth he was doing. She nodded her head in understanding before looking upon the other door.

" What's in that one?" she asked curiously while pointing a small finger at the door she was speaking of.

Inutaisho eyes wondered to where she was pointing. " Why don't you look and see?" he asked her, making it sound like it was some type of surprise. ' Though that is the case for Kagome. It's her first time ever being here and like they say, There' a surprise behind every door you take.' he thought to himself as Kagome went ahead and opened the door to find out what was behind it.

" This is like the biggest bathroom ever! " She exclaimed from inside, her voice echoing. Inutaisho laughed at his daughter's words. " No mines bigger." he chuckled out. " Your whole house is big." she said to him as she walked back into her bedroom. " I like it big." he simply told her, making her role her eyes and give him a - Duh!- look, which in turn made him laugh some more.

Placing a large hand on her head, making her look up at him, he smiled. " I'm glad you like your room, Kagome." he said to her, receiving a warm smile and a slight nod of her head in agreement.

Just then a maid walked in, bowing to him she spoke, " Sir, sorry to interrupt you, there is a phone call for you, Line 2 in your study." Inutaisho sighed, " Tell, them I will call back. I don't wish to be disturbed the rest of the day." he told her simply, his voice deep carrying authority. She bowed deeper, " I'm sorry Sir, I was told that it was important. Do you still wish for me to tell them You'll call back at a later date?" she asked.

" No." he sighed again, " I'll be there in a moment." he told her. " Yes, Sir." she bowed again and left. Inutaisho turned back to his daughter, " Kagome, I'm sorry but I have to take that phone call now. I hadn't wished to be disturbed today but I suppose it can't be helped." he explained. Kagome nodded her head in understanding, not at all upset.

" You can look around if like. Maybe find Sesshomaru or Inuyasha, see what those two are up to." he suggested. Kagome thought it over, nodding her head and giving him another smile. He returned her smile and left her room to go to his study, curious as to who could be on the phone.

Kagome liked her room a lot, but decided that she would come back later. Right now, she wanted to look around this huge mansion that was called her home. With one last glance she turned and left her room to explore.

Sesshomaru in living room.

Inuyasha had left only a little while ago to do god knows what, most likely something that would end up getting him into trouble. So with nothing else to do, Sesshomaru decided to watch some TV before dinner was to be served. Turning it on he laid back in the comfortable ,lush couch, watching some stupid show that Inuyasha always watched called Parental Control or something.

( a/n : ok, I like Parental control. But come on, do you think Sesshomaru would ? I don't think so. Lol)

He wasn't really paying attention to it, just passing some time, when he heard light footsteps coming from upstairs. He listened as he heard the light pattering descend the stair case and started to come down the hall towards him in the living room. He already knew that it was Kagome, so it was no surprise to him when she entered the living room. Though it quickly became apparent that it was a surprise to her as she jumped, obviously startled at his presence, when she saw him laying on the couch.

But she had recovered quick enough and gave a weak smile to him. He raised his brow some to show some slight acknowledgement to her presence in the room. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she sat in one of the far corners of the couch that was across from him. She sat there , looking at the TV screen and watching, despite the fact that she didn't have a clue what it was that she was watching. But she didn't say anything, seeming not to really care.

' She's an amusing girl, at least better than my annoying little half brother. At least she doesn't bother me.' he thought thankfully. But his thoughts were cut short as she spoke, " What are you doing?" she asked him. It had reminded him of when Inuyasha was in the ' why?' or 'what?' stage, he asked about every thing and it had really annoyed him to no end.

' So I'm going to have to suffer through that again?' he asked himself as he answered, " Watching TV." sounding rather bored. " Why? TV is boring. You sound bored." she said while looking at him. Her statements and questions were short, but she did get her point across.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was watching TV. He was bored and she did make a point, TV was boring. ' But there's nothing else to do around here.' he thought blandly. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her still looking at him, waiting for an answer. " There's nothing else to do." he told her. " How come?" she asked quickly.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed. It wasn't like he could tell her to shut up and stop asking questions. Even though they were now supposedly ' Brother and Sister' , it was different and he couldn't act the same way he would with Inuyasha. " Is there something that you wanted, Kagome" he asked her, trying to sound like he wasn't annoyed with all of her little questions.

Kagome looked back towards him, " No." she replied with a bubbly smile. He looked away, hearing the soft click of a door shutting followed by footsteps. He could smell his Father getting closer as the footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. With both smell and sound getting closer, he watched expectantly as his Father entered the living room.

Inutaisho smiled at the two as he walked into the living room. " Well, I am glad that you two are getting along. I wish I could say the same for You and Inuyasha though, Sesshomaru." He said with an amused smirk. Sesshomaru gave him an annoyed glare.

" Father, Inuyasha is a nuisance. At least Kagome has more manners and respect, unlike Inuyasha who acts half her age." he said blandly, his eyes the only thing showing his amusement. He knew Inuyasha had heard his every word for he had scented him in the kitchen just moments ago. With more amusement shining through in his piercing gold eyes he held up his claw tipped hand towards his Father. With three ringers up, he began counting down on them…….  
3.….2.….1.….

" Hey !!! Sesshomaru!!!" came the explosion from the kitchen. Inutaisho shook his head with a heavy sigh ,giving Sesshomaru a look of disapproval, he then preceded to watch as his other temperamental son darted into the living room and started moving towards his eldest. ' I'll have none of that.' Inutaisho thought to himself as he quickly grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt before he even had a slight chance at getting to Sesshomaru. He held him in the air, watching him squirm in rage as he tried to escape out of his grasp.

Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. One moment he was charging his Brother, ready to pounce, and now he was dangling in the air. ' No, he has me!' Inuyasha thought frantically as he began to thrash around trying to get out of his evil Brother's grip. ( Obviously not paying any attention)

" Inuyasha!!" he heard his Father yell, his deep voice full of disapproval. He stilled instantly, opening his eyes he saw his Brother still laying on the couch, His smirking eyes giving him a sly look.. Now he defiantly missed something. He slowly turned his head and was now looking directly into his Father's deep, golden eyes, his ears shrank back. " Uh, s-sorry." he whimpered out. His Father then let him go non to gently and Inuyasha huffed as his stiff body hit the floor. " Didn't I tell you two ' No Fighting' ?!" he growled out angrily.

They both nodded their heads. " And yet , the both of you have disobeyed my simple order?" he asked them both again, but his angered voice was lower than before. Inuyasha took a couple of steps back towards Sesshomaru, his ears were no longer visible and his head downcast. Sesshomaru moved so he sitting on the couch, he didn't look down but he didn't make any eye contact with his Father either.

Kagome still sat on the couch watching the display that was unfolding in front of her. She was both half amused and half afraid. Her Father's stern, deep voice sent chills down her back, and she found herself really happy that it wasn't her that was getting into trouble. And from the way things were sounding, she hoped that she never, ever, got into any trouble with her Father.

Both shook their heads 'yes' again, Unaware that their new little member of the family was currently taking mental notes for the future, should she need the information .She had concluded that it was best to keep quiet when her Father was angry and had learned to never talk back to him. She came to that conclusion when Inuyasha spoke up. " But 'He' is the one who started it!!" he yelled defensively, pointing a finger at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, being the smarter one.

" Inuyasha you're grounded! Your curfew will now be three hours earlier for the rest of the week." He said with dominance, hence Kagome's conclusion to not talk back or there would e sever consequences that followed

When Inuyasha heard those words he looked as if his world had just stopped turning, and Kagome was finding it hard to keep a straight face while watching his face contort from the shock. But she forced herself to keep a straight face, not wanting to get into trouble also, before anyone saw, mainly her Father.

Sesshomaru caught a glance at her though and he had to agree it was highly amusing. Focusing on his Little Brother and Father again , he inwardly shook his head at Inuyasha's stupidity as he heard him speak again.

" B- But Why?" Inuyasha stuttered out in shocked confusion. Inutaisho growled." Because you disobeyed me, Inuyasha. I told you two not to fight, especially today, but you just had to let that temper of yours get out control. Then you have the nerve to talk back to me! Your mouth got you into that grounding, so I suggest that you keep it closed or else that grounding will become worse." Inutaisho warned his youngest son, his eyes turned into a fierce glare that said - I dare you to try me-. Inuyasha's head sunk again in defeat.

" Yes, Father." he mumbled out. And the pouting began.

' It always makes me wonder where he got all of that stubbornness from.' Inutaisho thought to himself. He then looked towards his eldest, who held a small smirk. ' What the hell is that about?' he wondered as he tried to see where Sesshomaru's eyes were focusing. They were focused on something behind him. His mind began to register now, 'Kagome! ' he inwardly yelled, he could kick himself. How could he have been so careless? He did not want to make a bad impression and this situation did not do any good in helping to make a good one. ' What if I had scared her?' he wondered as he turned around to look at Kagome.

Kagome looked at him, she wasn't showing any emotion that related to fear, which in made him relax greatly. He walked over to the couch she was sitting on and sat down by her. " Kagome, I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have yelled and lost my temper like that in front of you." he said to her, watching her emotions closely, hoping that fear didn't show.

Kagome just looked at them all and smiled. " Its ok." she simply said. Inutaisho thought that she might be lying to him because he could smell something like fear. But the fear didn't seem to be directed at anyone, it seemed to be within her mind, like she was scared of her own thoughts.

' Is she afraid that something will happen?' he wondered as he studied her further. Deciding that now probably wasn't the time for such things , he placed it on the back burner to ponder over later when he had some privacy. He gave her a small nod, accepting that it didn't bother her.

His smile then returned. " Kagome, I had just spoken to the principle of your new school that you'll be attending. We will be going there tomorrow morning so you can take a diagnostic test to see what grade you'll be placed in." he told her. She looked at him confused, " Why?" she asked.

" Kagome, you have to go to school." he told her sternly. She shook her head no, which had him confused . " No. Why do I have to take a test?" She asked, not sounding to pleased about doing it. He laughed at himself a little for not understanding. " So we know what level you are at, Kagome. We don't want to put you in a grade that's to hard for you." he explained to her.

" I know what grade I'm in." she blurted out to him proudly. " Oh, and what grade would that be?" Inutaisho asked her curiously. Kagome looked at him and smiled, "Sixth." she said while holding up her both her hands showing the number six. All the Inu-demons raised their eyebrows at that. " Are you sure about that, Kagome?" He asked her unbelievingly, she had only just turned seven after all.

Kagome nodded her head, " Yep. Shina taught me. I'm almost finished." she said happily. " Oi, another genius in the family?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Kagome, his eyebrows still raised in the slight shock of it all. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows at him, " Huh?" she asked as she looked between them all, her eyes landing on her Father for an answer.

" Sesshomaru had skipped several grades like you, Kagome. He's already in his third year of college. He went to the same school I'm enrolling you into. There, if you learn quicker than others, you may accelerate into higher grades that will challenge you more, no matter your age. That is what Sesshomaru did." he explained to her.

Just then one of the maid servants came into the living room. " Sir, dinner has been prepared and is ready to be served." she said. Inutaisho gave her a nod and dismissed her. Turning around he saw a flash of silver and red leaving the room. He shook his head at his youngest son's antics.

" I guess we should follow Inuyasha." he stated as he began to walk out of the living room, followed by Sesshomaru.

Kagome got up and quickly followed as they headed towards the dinning room where a large dark wooden table was. There was a large window that went all the way from the floor to the top of the ceiling, giving all there a beautiful view of the mountainous land covered with tall, lush trees.

Looking up, there was a huge chandelier that glistened with different colors when the light shown through it.

Kagome looked to her Father, who had coughed politely to gain her attention. He pulled out a chair the was to the right of where Inuyasha was sitting. " You may sit here, Kagome" he said as he motioned to the chair. Kagome nodded her head and sat down in the offered chair as her Dad pushed it forward. He then took his seat at the head of the table, Sesshomaru to his right and Inuyasha at his left. Dinner officially began as the food was brought out to them.

As dinner was coming to a close, Inutaisho decided to ask something that had been nagging in his mind all day. " Kagome, I've been told that you don't know how to use your miko powers. Is that correct?" he asked. The reaction he had got was not what he had expected. Kagome immediately stopped eating, looking up from her plate, she stared at him with fearful eyes.

She nodded her head 'yes', not willing to look at him for the moment. That slight fear he had sensed earlier became very eminent, which disturbed him greatly. " Why are you afraid, Kagome?" he asked her, trying to sound undisturbed by her behavior as possible, not wanting her to feel worse.

" You won't want me anymore." she said quietly after a moment. Inutaisho looked at both of his sons, Inuyasha had stopped eating and had a shocked yet hurt look on his face, Sesshomaru had also stopped eating but didn't show any kind of emotion as he sat there and listened to the conversation.

" Why wouldn't I want such a gifted girl for a daughter, Kagome?" he asked her, his face taking on a warm and caring smile. He couldn't really place the look that she gave him in that moment when she looked up at him, but he would have to go with something that of surprise, shock, joy, and wanting, all at once. " Y-You don't care?" she asked him, her voice confirming some of her facial emotions of shock and joy.

" Of, course not." he laughed, effectively lightening the mood. " Your miko powers are what make you special. It is something that you should be proud of, not something that you should fear." he told her gently.

Kagome's shocked face turned into a gentle smile as relief washed over her small form. " The reason I had asked, Kagome, is because I would like to train with you. I would like to teach you how to use those powers of yours." he told her, making Kagome's smile brighten all the more.

" When will you teach me?" she asked excitedly, ready to start learning. " When would you like me to teach you, Kagome?" he asked her in return. Seeing how excited she was about it, it wasn't too big of a surprise when she excitedly exclaimed, " Tomorrow!"

Inutaisho chuckled, " Very well, tomorrow it is. We'll start after we get home from your school. Don't forget that tomorrow you'll be going to take that test, Kagome." he told her. She nodded her head in agreement and started eating again.

To curious to hold it in any longer, Inuyasha asked, " Hey Kagome, What can you do?" She simply shrugged her shoulders, not being able to put her powers into words for she new not what they were herself.

Inutaisho cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. " Why don't we all go down to the dojo after dinner. Maybe then you can show us the extent of your powers, Kagome?" he asked, not wanting to push her into anything before she was ready too. She nodded her head in agreement and continuing to eat her food.

" Yeah! We should do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed rather loudly. He then turned to grin at Kagome before saying, " Yeah and besides, I wanna see what you can do Kagome." Sesshomaru then gave a " Hmmm", making Inuyasha turn his attention towards him.

" Oh, do you now, Inuyasha?" he remarked to him snidely, his amusement showing brightly through his eyes. " I do recall you being quite afraid of that said power only just this morning. And you saying that Father was going to be the first to get purified, " he turned to his father, " Don't you recall Inuyasha saying something of that order, Father?" he asked him, knowing all to well that he was getting to the mutt.

And to Inuyasha's disappointment his Father decided to play along. " Yes, I do believe he said something like that of some sort." he replied while laughing, making Inuyasha's ears pin against his head and a light blush of embarrassment come to his cheeks. See this, Inutaisho laughed all the louder. Officially embarrassed and not able to get words into his mouth, Inuyasha quickly went back to scarffing down his food.

Dojo

Kagome stood in the center of the large dojo, blushing at all the attention the three demons gave her. "Umm….." she said as she started to fidget under all their careful gazes. " Well?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, earning him a slap to the head from their Father. " What's wrong Kagome?" Inutaisho asked her.

She sighed before admitting, " I'm nervous." in a quiet voice. Inutaisho let out a small chuckle at her foolishness. " There is no need to be, Kagome. Besides, if I'm going to be training you, I'll have to now what you are already capable of." he pointed out to her.

Kagome nodded to him and took a deep breath before closing her eyes. Concentrating, trying to find that power that was both familiar and unfamiliar. Finding it, she began concentrating it to go into her hands, making perfect glowing orbs of a bright pinkish blue color.

She opened her eyes to look at the orbs in her hands before looking up at her audience with a small smirk on her face. Concentrating more on the glowing orbs in her hands, they began to rise into the air. They then began to spin around her, gaining speed till it looked as though there was a solid ring floating around her body.

The solid light then began to expand farther around her, making all three demons back away from the purify able brightness of it. Her aura then spiked full of an unremarkable power causing it shoot out in all different directions and her eyes to glow brightly. But it seemed to be all over as soon as it began.

Her eyes faded back to their normal color of a deep hazel more than that of brown. All of the power faded out of the room and back into her body. They came closer and she looked at them all in confusion, " What's going on?" she asked.

Inutaisho stepped up to her and knelt down to her eye level, placing his hands on her small shoulders to keep her looking at him. " Kagome, you do not remember what happened?" he asked her with all seriousness.

Kagome stared into his eyes for a moment, trying her hardest to remember. She then shook her head saying, "No." She was so confused, ' What happened?' she asked herself. Brought out of her thoughts when her Father stood up she looked to him.

He had one eyebrow raised in his as he scrutinized her, trying to come up with some sort of answer for her loss of memory. " Hmmm." he said, breaking the silence. He smiled brightly down to Kagome, " Well thank you for showing us, Kagome. It was most impressive! " he praised

Kagome quirked her eyebrow at him, smiling a little warily. ' Okay, but what did I do?' she wondered to herself. Looking around to her brothers she found them both staring at her. Inuyasha, looking quite confused and Sesshomaru, well she just couldn't figure him out. She gave a little shrug to Inuyasha and a small giggle.

" Kagome." Her Father called. " Yeah?" she asked as she turned back towards him. " I think it's about time that you get ready for bed. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning and I don't want you to be tired." he told her. Her shoulders drooped but nevertheless she agreed and followed her Father out of the dojo.

Teeth brushed and PJ's on, she climbed into her new, huge, bed and under the soft covers. Her father walked in then and sat on the edge of the bed. " Tomorrows going to be a big day I think." he said to her. " Yeah! I get to train with you!" she cheered, making him smile. " Yes, you do." he agreed, getting up off the bed. "But now, it's time to sleep." he said as he gently laid her back and brought the covers up to her shoulders.

"Goodnight, my daughter." he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, daddy." she replied with a small yawn before getting comfy. He smiled as he walked out of her room, turning off her lights before shutting the doors.

A/N Wow!! Finally huh!?!?

I want to Thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all your prayers for my Big Brother. I can't tell you how much it means to me.

He's still in rehabilitation, trying to work with what he has but nevertheless doing better! Much Better!

So Thanks again and again!

Please

Rate & Review

Later,  
KambriJade 


	3. Kagome's Test

-1 Last Time

Teeth brushed and PJ's on, she climbed into her new, huge, bed and under the soft covers. Her father walked in then and sat on the edge of the bed. " Tomorrows going to be a big day I think." he said to her. " Yeah! I get to train with you!" she cheered, making him smile. " Yes, you do." he agreed, getting up off the bed. "But now, it's time to sleep." he said as he gently laid her back and brought the covers up to her shoulders.

"Goodnight, my daughter." he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, daddy." she replied with a small yawn before getting comfy. He smiled as he walked out of her room, turning off her lights before shutting the doors.

CHAPTER 3 : Kagome's Test

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise through the dojo windows. Both his son's stood across the dojo from him panting. This was a morning routine for them on weekdays, get up an hour before dawn and spar, he teaching them both new skills as they mastered the old ones.

Sesshomaru stood strong and looking as regal as always , though panting. His hair still in perfect order as well as his clothes. Inuyasha on the other hand was the exact opposite. Lets face it, the boy was a complete mess when compared to Sesshomaru. ' I have to give him credit though , he's a strong one for being only half demon.' he thought to himself, a smirk adorning his face.

" That will be all for this morning , Sesshomaru, Inuyasha. Dismissed." He told them. " Yes Father." they both replied in union, bowing to him and to the dojo on their way out. Taking some deep breaths he sat down in the middle of the spacious, quiet dojo to meditate.

The sun had fully risen and he could feel the air in the dojo become warmer as it shone through the large windows. ' It's about time for me to go wake Kagome up.' he thought to himself as he stood from his spot, stretching out his tight, broad muscles. He bowed out of the dojo before he headed upstairs to his daughter's room.

He opened her bedroom doors quietly, looking in . Her room was half lit, with the sun rising on the other side of the mansion, giving it a warm look. He walked in and up to the little mound on the large bed that was Kagome, sleeping soundlessly with her glossy hair splayed out around her head. " Kagome." he called to her. Nothing. " Kagome." he called again, a little more louder this time. Now she rolled over, her back facing him. Smiling at the situation he bent down and gently shook her as he called her name again.

This time some incoherent mumbled and a prolonged ' no' was heard. He started to shake her again saying, " Kagome, it's time that you got up now." This time around, her eyes opened. Her Big , perfect silver/blue eyes. He stared into them, 'Wait. Her eyes, they're different.' he thought to himself. He smiled a little worriedly at her, " Kagome, are you feeling alright?" she yawned and stretched out some before looking back up to him and nodding her head, " Yes." she said with another small yawn.

' Interesting.' he thought to himself as he smiled down at her. " Alright. I want you to get ready now, we have to be at your school around 8 and it's about 7 right now. So when your done showering and getting dressed come downstairs for breakfast, ok." He told her. " Alright." she said before jumping out of her bed and running into the bathroom. Inutaisho smiled and went downstairs to get his morning coffee and to see how breakfast was coming along.

He sat down at the black marbled counter and was served a fresh cup of coffee. " Here is your paper , Sir." Kaede said. She was an older woman who had worked for him for many years, like her mother before her . She was very wise, kind hearted, and not to mention the best cook. He smiled at her, " Thank you , Kaede." he said. " So I see that you have brought the young one home." she said with a smile. " I have, and I thank you for not mentioning anything to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha about it." He said.

" Yes. But I wonder what an old dog like you has up them sleeves of yours. Your either stupid or your wise beyond your years." she told him as she walked back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Inutaisho right out laughed, He had sometimes wondered things like that himself.

He turned to the paper and started to flip through it while he sipped on his coffee. He could hear the small patter of feet combing down the stairs and smiled before turning around to greet his now, hopefully, awake daughter. She came into the kitchen with a bright smile on her face, dressed in some cute faded jeans and a white cropped sleeved hoodie with a longer light pink tank underneath it. Her hair was wet still and she had a comb and some ponytails in her hand as she walked up to him.

She smiled, " Can you please braid my hair, Daddy?" she asked him sweetly, holding the comb and ponytails out for him to take. Kaede came out with the breakfast and was putting it on the table when she overheard Kagome ask him to braid her hair. Inutaisho gave her a small frown, " I'm sorry Kagome, I don't know how to do that."

" I'll braid your hair for you little one." Kaede said as she stepped out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. " OK!" Kagome said and ran up to her with the needed items, " Thank You anyways, Daddy! " she called over her shoulder. " Breakfast is on the table, Sir." Kaede told him as she began doing Kagome's hair. " Thank you, Kaede." he said as he walked over to the stairs, " Breakfast you two." He called before walking away and into the dinning room.

There was some slight stumbling that could be heard before the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs. Inuyasha was a blur as he ran past Kaede and Kagome and into the dinning room. Kagome began to giggle, making Kaede laugh as well. " There!" Kaede said, turning Kagome around to see her work for herself. She nodded her own approval and smiled down at her, " All finished. Now go and eat some breakfast, You need to put some meat on them bones!" She practically exclaimed, making Kagome laugh.

Sesshomaru then came down. He wore some faded jeans with a lighter tan looking belt that was frayed. Slightly tucked in the front of his pants, to show off the belt, he wore a tight white shirt that showed off his very well sculpted muscles. His hair was perfectly straight and hung way low past his waste . She Smiled up at him, sporting her newly done French braid pigtails. He slightly quirked an eyebrow at her as he continued to the dinning room, Kagome following him, " Thank You!" she called back to Kaede before following her older brother the rest of the way to the dinning room.

She smiled at her Father and brother who was currently stuffing his mouth full of toast. " Come have some breakfast, Kagome, we'll be leaving soon." Inutaisho said as he flipped through his paper. Kagome nodded to him as she climbed into the chair. There was already a bowl of Captain Crunch placed in front of her, her favorite, along with some juice, toast.

About 15 minutes later they were all done eating. " Ok, so remember , Inuyasha, you're grounded and will be coming home by 8:00 for the rest of the week. Sesshomaru will be picking you up after school. And no, I didn't forget that you had a project to do still, Inuyasha, so I suggest you get on that before anything else." he told him while he refolded his paper, placing it down on the table.

He stood up and looked towards Kagome, " Well, shall we go now?" he asked her. Kagome nodded to him and got down from her chair, following him out of the dining room and into the entryway. Inutaisho grabbed their shoes and he handed her pair to her . She promptly sat down and began tying her shoes, once done they left the house and walked to the garage.

She sat in the back seat and looked out the window as they drove to her new school. It was about a 30 minute drive until they pulled up to the large building know as the S.J. Academy . " Why are there so many people?" she asked her Dad as they drove into the Campus parking lot. " This school is combined. It has all the grades from 6th to Seniors." he explained to her as he found a place to park in the large lot. He turned off the car and unbuckled before getting out and walking around the car to her door. He opened it and she unbuckled herself, " You ready?" he asked her with a smile. She nodded her head and got out of the car, he shut the door behind her and the horn honked, signaling that it had been locked.

He held her hand as they walked across the parking lot and up the many stairs that lead to the one of three sets of double doors and into the front of the school. Many stared at them as they passed by on their way to towards the main office. Kagome took the time while her Dad lead her to look around the large school. It seemed to be one of those buildings that seemed even bigger when you went inside of it.

It had an old feel to it, the walls being a grayish-brown stone and the lights more dim, though she could see fine. They finally reached the man office and went inside, the room instantly drowned out the loud mess out in the hall with quietness. They walked up to a large desk that Kagome couldn't see over, but she new there was a lady from when they walked in. " Excuse me, but we are here for her to take a diagnostic test to see what grade she will be placed into." He told the women, motioning to Kagome who stood by him still holding onto his large hand.

" Oh, this must be Kagome then, Correct?" She asked as she stood and bent over her desk to see the small girl that was still holding her Father's hand. " Yes, that's correct." he told her with a nod. She smiled,

" Alright. Well, we are all set up for her to take her test, if you'll please follow me." she told them as she began leading the way to a deeper part of the office to an empty room that had one dark wooden table in it with about 5 comfy looking chairs surrounding it and some papers stacked on top .

In one of the chairs there was a man sitting and he was reading something. He looked up to them as they walked in and smiled. He stood as he greeted them while the woman closed the door to go back to her desk. " Ah, you must be Mr. Tama." he said as he shook Inutaisho's hand. " Yes, and this is my Daughter, Kagome." he introduced politely. The man smiled brightly towards her and bent down to shake her hand,

" Hi, I'm Mr. Suikotsu . How are you today?" he asked her. " Good." was her simple reply as she politely shook his hand and shyly smiled back up at him.

" OK, if you will both have a seat." he said, gesturing towards the empty chairs. He waited till they were both seated before he himself sat down . He laid out some papers in front of Inutaisho and a more larger packet of papers to Kagome. " Mr. Tama, these are just some required healthcare and emergency forms for the school that you need to fill out as well as some of her other information." He handed him a pen when he received a nod from Inutaisho and then turned towards Kagome. " Alright Kagome, now you will be taking a test to see what grade you will be placed into. I want you to do as much as you can in each section of the packet and tell me when you are finished." he told her. " Ok." she told him and began when he handed her a pencil.

" Mr. Tama, these tests usually take a few hours to finish. We don't require anything else of you, you may leave if you have other things to do." Mr. Suikotsu told him as he finished up the forms. Inutaisho looked over towards his daughter who was silently reading. He smiled, " I have nothing to do, I'll stay." he told him. Mr. Suikotsu nodded to him and politely turned back to his papers.

As the time went by, Inutaisho watched his daughter fly through the test. She read carefully and thoroughly and concentrated on what she was doing, not allowing anything to distract her. She started to slow down some, he noticed, when she got towards the end. " I can't do anymore." she told Mr. Suikotsu. " Alright. I'll correct it now." he told her with a smile as he got out his answer sheet and began going through her test.

Kagome glanced up at her Dad to see him watching Mr. Suikotsu. She watched to as he flipped through them. When he was done he looked at Kagome and asked her with all seriousness, " How old are you?" She raised an eyebrow to him before answering, " I'm 7." with a smile on her face. " You are exceedingly bright for someone of your age , Kagome." he told her, making her smile wider. " Your results for your Reading and Comprehension are at about a 7th grade level along with your Math, Your English is at a 6th grade level, and Your Science and Social are almost at a 7th grade level also." he told her.

" So what grade level would she fall under ?" Inutaisho asked. Mr. Suikotsu turned to him, " Well, we'll place her in a 6th grade level for everything but Math, she will be placed in a 7th grade level for that. We combine English and Reading here, so it would be best to put her in 6th so she doesn't get lost." He told him. Inutaisho nodded , laughing on the inside at remembering Inuyasha's words - 'Oi , another genius in the family?' - ' I guess he was right.' He thought to himself.

" So, what now?" Inutaisho asked, making Mr. Suikotsu laugh lightly. " Now I'll get her class schedule printed up. When that's done I think it'd be a good idea to take her around the school, find all her class rooms and locker, so she will get a feel of where they are located at. I'll be back in a moment, Excuse me." he said before he left to get her schedule.

" When do I start, Daddy?" Kagome asked curiously. " Soon I bet. Maybe even as early as tomorrow, but I'm not for certain." He told her. They heard the door open and looked to Mr. Suikotsu as he walked in with a paper in his hand. " Her you go." he said cheerfully as he handed the paper over to Inutaisho. Inutaisho took the paper and began reading over the class room numbers and who the teachers were and what class they taught. Kagome got up, walking over to her Dad , and glanced over his shoulder to look at her schedule too.

The woman walked in next, holding a tape measure in her hand. " Kagome, this is Ms. Mino. She'll be taking your measurements for your school uniform." Mr. Suikotsu introduced her. She walked up to Kagome with that smile on her face, " Raise your arms please." she said as she wrapped the measuring tape around her and wrote it down, and did it again in different places. " Ok, the fun part now." she told Kagome as she laid out what was almost like a catalog just for the school.

" Now you get to pick what style of the uniform you want!" she told her excitedly, making Kagome giggle. " Okay, why don't you pick what style of skirt you would like to wear." One style of the skirt looked like a cheerleading uniform, the other was plain and had an overlapping slit on the front of the right leg. Ms. Mino thought that maybe she needed some help on picking and suggested, " Most of the girls pick the more cheerleading looking type, it looks nice." Kagome smiled and pointed to the paper, " I want this one." she told her as she pointed to plain one with the overlapping slit. " Are you sure?" Ms. Mino asked her. " Yes." was Kagome's confident reply.

Ms. Mino nodded her head and wrote down what to order. She flipped the page and this time there were some different polo shirts, one's that had a few buttons on the top and ones that just had a V cut. On both there was a small pocket that had the letters S.J.A printed on it and the sleeved were fitted. Kagome already new what to do by now and quickly pointed the one without the buttons on it, " I like that one." she told her and watched as Ms. Mino wrote it down.

Next were the sweaters, which were either button up or with a little more scooped V neck . " That one." Kagome said while pointing to the V-necked sweater. " May I see one of your shoes?" She asked Kagome after writing down the info for the sweaters. Kagome nodded and slipped one of them off and gave it to her. Ms. Mino looked inside for the shoe size and wrote it down while handing it back to her. " Alright, I have everything for now. Later you may pick out your winter clothes but you don't need to right now. I'll send in the order and it should be here fairly quickly with in the next couple of days or so. For now you can wear your normal clothes until your uniform comes in." she told them before leaving.

" Alright, so do you two want a to have a look around and find your classes?" Mr. Suikotsu asked them. " Yes, I think that would be the best thing to do. When will Kagome start school?" Inutaisho asked him.

" She'll start tomorrow if she's ready." Mr. Suikotsu answered with a smile. Both looked at Kagome in question, " Are you ready to start tomorrow, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked his daughter. " Yeah." She answered. " Good! Welcome to your new school, Kagome!" Mr. Suikotsu said cheerfully as he ushered them out of the office.

He handed them Kagome's schedule. " All you classes as well as your locker are on the second floor, Kagome. Find all your classes and check to make sure your locker works, and if you need help with anything at anytime when you're here just come to the office and ask for me alright. Don't hesitate, I'm always happy to help." He told her with a smile, she smiled back and nodded to him. Mr. Suikotsu shook Inutaisho's hand again and bid them farewell before turning back into the office to work.

" Shall we?" he asked Kagome. " Yeah!" She said excitedly while grabbing his hand and began to lead the way to the staircase. Once on the second floor they went to search for her locker. Once they found it, Inutaisho proceeded to teach her how to use the combination lock to open it. When she could do it on her own a couple of times they then decided to and find all of her classrooms.

As they were looking, the school bell suddenly rang and the students pooled out of each of the rooms.

" Here we go." Inutaisho said as he picked up his daughter, saving her from being trampled by a fairly large young man that wasn't even looking to where he was going. " Hey Dad!!!" they both looked towards where the familiar voice was coming from to see Inuyasha pushing past the other students to get to them.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome said happily, smiling widely at he big brother. " Hey there Kagome." he greeted her with a smile before turning to his Father, " What are you two doing here?" he asked him. " Kagome had to take that test, she just finished and we're looking for her classes now." He told him. " Huh. What grade did she get put into though?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

" Sixth, but Seventh grade math." Inutaisho answered him. " Hey Inuyasha!" they all heard a female voice call. It was Kikyou, " Oh hi, Mr. Tama. Who's that?" she asked, gesturing to Kagome in his arms. " This is my daughter, Kagome." Inutaisho told her. " Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, this is your new little sister that you were talking about?! She's so cute!" Kikyou exclaimed, making everyone look towards them and Inuyasha blush." Yeah. But hey old man, we have to get going , we're already late." Inuyasha told them before walking to his next class with Kikyou.

The hallway cleared and they continued on in their search of Kagome's classrooms. It didn't take long to find them now, all being on the second floor and mostly right in a row, most likely Mr. Suikotsu's doing.

" Inuyasha, your little sister is so cute!" Kikyou said as she sat down with her tray. " Yeah, I know." he said as he sat down next to her with his tray. "You've seen her, Kikyou?" Miroku asked before taking a bite of his food. " Yeah, I saw her before last hour, she was with His dad looking for her classes." Kikyou explained. " I see. What grade did she get put into then?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. " My dad said she's in Sixth, but Seventh grade Math. She's really smart, but I'm worried. When I saw her in the hall, she almost got trampled if it wasn't for my Dad picking her up. She's to small to be here." Inuyasha bit out, already being protective of his new little sister.

" She can't be that small if she's in Sixth grade, Inuyasha." Koga told him matter -of- factly, just now joining the conversation. " Show's how much you know, she's only seven!" Inuyasha growled out angrily at him, despite him being one of his best friends along with Miroku. " Hey! Don't get mad at me, mutt, it's not my fault I didn't know." Koga snapped back. " Feh." was Inuyasha's only reply.

Miroku just smiled, shaking his head slightly, and continued eating. " Hey Inuyasha, are we still going to be able to come over tomorrow to finish up that project?" Kikyou asked. " Yeah, my Dad knows about it and won't have a problem with it as long as it's for school." Inuyasha told her. " Grounded again my friend?" Miroku asked him teasingly. " Hey shut up, or you'll be walking there!" Inuyasha barked at his friend. " Just having some fun, Inuyasha." Miroku half defended, knowing that his friend's threat was empty.

" We found your locker and all of your classes. Do you think you'll be ok tomorrow, Kagome?" Inutaisho asked her. " Yes. I'll be ok." Kagome told him, yawning as they walked back to the car. Once there Inutaisho helped her into the back seat and buckled her in. ' She's so small. I surely hope that she'll be alright.' Inutaisho thought to himself as he walked around the car and got in. Checking to make sure that Kagome was still buckled and buckling in himself he started the car and they drove back home.

Inutaisho parked the car in the garage and the two got out. They walked into the house to be greeted by Kaede. " Welcome back. Did everything go well?" she asked smiling down a t Kagome. " Yes, everything went well. Kagome will be placed in the sixth grade as of tomorrow." Inutaisho answered her proudly.

" That's wonderful! Would you two like something to eat?" She asked. " Nothing for me right now, Kaede, thanks. But I'm sure that Kagome would like something to eat." he stated, looking at his daughter. Kagome nodded her head and followed Kaede into the kitchen.

Inutaisho went into his study. ' Sesshomaru should be out of his classes by now .' he thought as he picked up the phone and called his Eldest son's cell phone.

" Hello." Came Sesshomaru's voice after in rang a couple of times.

" Hello Son. I'm calling to remind you not to ' forget' your brother and his friends today, you know they're working on that project for school." Inutaisho told his son.

" Yes, Father. I won't 'forget' again." Sesshomaru told him, smirking to himself. Last Friday he had conveniently ' forgot' all about his brother and his impudent friends when he had been given a lovely offer from his father's new secretary.

" Good. Is everything going alright up at the office?" he asked.

" Yes, Father. Everything is fine." he answered , his voice emotionless and very controlled, while looking at the beautiful young secretary who just happened to be sitting on his couch right across form him.

" Good. I want a report of every meeting . I'll be back in next week, once Kagome gets more settled in." Inutaisho told him.

" Hmmm, yes. And how did her testing go?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, thought his voice sounded bored.

" It went very well. She'll be placed in the sixth grade, seventh grade math. She's already turning out to be much like you in academics." Inutaisho replied proudly.

" Hmmm." Was Sesshomaru's only response.

" Well, I better get going. I'll see you later." Inutaisho said before hanging up the phone.

Kagome had finished eating and began roaming down the hall she had seen her father turn down earlier. Many old paintings were hung on the walls. They were painting of strong warriors , all having silken hair of glittering silver-white, fully dressed in heavy battle armor with spikes and swords at their hips. And all having a deep blue crescent moon adorning their foreheads.

To the left of everyone of them were paintings of beautiful women dressed in the most beautiful, flowing kimonos. All wore a necklace, which had a very large diamond carved into the shape of a crescent moon, set in a white gold on a bold yet delicate chain. It was very beautiful.

As she walked further down the hall, coming to the end of all the painting she found one of her Father. He, like the rest, was in a heavy set of armor, except his had spikes on both shoulders and across the chest plate. Instead of a single tail of fur wrapped around his shoulder, he had a double set that wrapped around both and trailed behind him at his feet. His hair was up in a ponytail as he wore it now. Also he had three swords, two on his hip and one strapped across his back.

Next to his painting there were two women, One looking like the rest of them with long white hair, but the other with hair darker than any night sky. This one caught Kagome's attention the most. The woman in the painting was very beautiful as were the others, but she could easily tell that she, was human.

" That's Inuyasha's Mother, My last mate." She suddenly heard her Father's voice say, making her jump slightly, not expecting him. " She's pretty." Kagome said to him with a smile. Inutaisho smiled back, " Yes she was." He agreed . " And this was my First Mate, Sesshomaru's Mother." He said pointing the other one next to his painting. " She's very pretty too!" Kagome exclaimed to him. " Yes, she was beautiful." Inutaisho replied.

" What happened to them, Daddy?" Kagome asked curiously. Inutaisho smiled down at her and picked her up in his arms. " They passed away a long time ago, my Kagome." he told her. Kagome's face adorned a slight frown, " My mommy died too. Do you miss them?" she asked. Inutaisho nodded his head, " Yes, I miss them. I loved them both very much and will never forget them." Inutaisho told her.

Kagome nodded her head. " Sesshomaru really looks a lot like his Momma." She pointed out. " Yeah, that's not all he got from her." Inutaisho chuckled out. " Daddy?" Kagome asked. Inutaisho looked at her, her large silver/blue eyes. ' Blue eyes….' Inutaisho thought to himself. " Yes, My Kagome?" He replied.

" When will we start training?" she asked him curiously. " Right now." Inutaisho told her with a smile as he walked with her down to the Dojo.

" C'mon, Inuyasha, Where is he?" Kikyou asked rather dramatically. " Feh, how should I know!" Inuyasha bit at her. " Well then, why don't you try calling and asking him where he is? I'm sick of waiting." Kikyou replied, crossing her arms in front of her.

" Don't you think I would have done that already if I had my cell phone." Inuyasha said to her. " And why don't you have your cell phone, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, a wicked grin plastered on his face. " Feh, you should know! I got it taken away for a month because you're a stupid letch!" Inuyasha yelled at him. " Ok, Ok, Inuyasha. Here, why don't you use my cell?" Miroku offered his friend.

" Not a lot of good that'll do when I don't know Sesshomaru's number. That's in my phone." Inuyasha huffed at him before turning away with arms crossed, waiting impatiently for his Brother to show. Finally they saw his silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish coming into the parking lot. ( This is a Hot, Hot car! And I just wanted to put it in! )

" Feh, Finally. C'mon guys." Inuyasha said, motioning for everyone to get in the car. Inuyasha sat in front while Kikyou, Koga, and Miroku piled in the back. " Take long enough?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru pointedly ignored him as he began do drive home. He really hated that his Father made him pick Inuyasha up all the time, not to mention when his little friends had to tag along. He let out a silent sigh, he just wanted to get home.

Around a half an hour later they pulled onto the large driveway to the mansion. Once there Sesshomaru parked his car in the garage next to his Father's Crimson Mustang Saleen S7. " Make sure everything's out of my car." Sesshomaru told them before walking inside. Inuyasha sighed, " Did you get everything?" He asked his friends. One quick look over and they all nodded their heads before following Sesshomaru inside.

" Hey Dad! We're back, ' Finally'!" Inuyasha called to him while walking into the living room with his friends to begin working on their group project.

Kagome was sitting on the floor in the middle of the dojo next her father. ' By meditating and concentrating on your inner power, you'll be able to have better control of it.' That is what he said. All the while he has been sitting there next to her, trying to teach her the art of meditation, and she's been fidgeting nonstop.

" Hey Dad! We're back, 'Finally' !" They heard Inuyasha yell breaking the death-like quietness. Kagome decided to take her Brothers' homecoming as a cue that meditation time was over. She let out a sigh that sounded like one of relief before jumping up and stretching her muscles. She looked at her Father who was still sitting. " Daddy." She called out to him softly. He slowly cracked open one eye and looked at her , before he too stood up. " We'll work on this again tomorrow." he said to her before standing up and leading the way out of the dojo to the living room.

Inutaisho walked into the living room , Kagome trailing close behind him. " Hello. It's good to see you all again." Inutaisho greeted them . They all looked up from their random sitting spots on the floor, papers scattered about them. Inutaisho ushered Kagome forward, placing a gentle hand on top of her head, " This is Kagome, my daughter." he introduced her to everyone.

" Ah, yes. Inuyasha had told us about Kagome. He said that she'd be joining the academy as a sixth grader, correct?" Miroku asked. " Yes, that's correct , Miroku. Tomorrow will be her first official day." Inutaisho stated proudly. " She's so cute! " Kikyou chimed, smiling at Kagome, making her blush slightly.

Inutaisho smiled and turned when he scented Sesshomaru coming down the stairs. " Sesshomaru." He called him over. Sesshomaru walked over and quirked an eyebrow at him. " Tomorrow I want you to pick up Inuyasha and Kagome from school and take them shopping. Make sure Inuyasha gets a new suit and more clothes for Kagome as well.." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded.

" Hey Mr. Tama, I could help them out I getting things for Kagome." Kikyou offered with a bright smile.

"That just might be a good idea. Thank you Kikyou." Inutaisho said with a small smile. " Kikyou will be joining you tomorrow as well." Inutaisho told Sesshomaru who just nodded again, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid girl. He really couldn't stand her, his father new of that very well. How his little brother could was beyond him. Turning, he left the living room without even offering another glance.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru leave. Glancing up at her father, he quirked an eyebrow at her . She smiled at him before following the direction she had Seen Sesshomaru walk, leaving her confused father in the living room.

" What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked his Father, obviously confused too. His father shrugged his shoulders at him before turning to head back into his study to answer his phone that started to ring. Inuyasha looked on for a moment before shrugging his shoulders as well and sitting back down on the floor to finish up his group project.

Sesshomaru had walked into the kitchen and started to make himself a sandwich not wanting to wait for dinner. As he was gathering all of his desired ingredients, he felt a not yet quite familiar aura enter the kitchen along with the sound of small pattering feet and the scent of cherry blossoms and cold rain filled his nose.

He new it was Kagome from every other clue, but her scent, her scent was so unique. Two very different things combined in one. Never had he met someone with such a combination of refreshing scents, especially not any humans. He watched from the corner of his eye as she sat at the counter, seemingly content at just watching him go about the kitchen.

When he was done making his sandwich he put the ingredients back in their rightful places before he took a seat at the counter next to her. He began eating , all the while taking glances at her from the corner of his eye. As he looked, it became even more apparent how small she really was, not ever really taking a good look earlier. She sat in the tall stool, he feet dangling quite far from the ground. Her little hands clutched the sides of the stool as she began twisting it left and right a little bit.

He watched as she gazed around at everything, still taking everything in, before her gaze landed on himself. He was about halfway through his sandwich when she spoke. " I seen a picture of your mommy, she's really pretty. You look like, you know? Daddy said that she died. I bet you miss her." She said to him, a small caring smile on her face.

He was glad that it wasn't a sympathetic smile, he certainly didn't need that from the small girl that was now his new younger sister. She was still looking at him, expecting some kind of reaction or answer from him he guessed. Deciding to amuse her he replied with an emotionless tone, " She passed on when I was young. She was very beautiful and a good mother."

Kagome smiled a happier smile when he answered her. It disappeared though into a questioning frown as she cocked her head at him before asking , " Are you mad that you're picking us up tomorrow?" her voice held general wonderment, truly just curious.

" This Sesshomaru does not appreciate being used as a personal limo driver and daycare center." He said as he went and put his plate in the sink before walking out of the kitchen all together and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Inutaisho had been in the living room, looking at his son's group project all the while keeping an ear open on the conversation that began to take place between Sesshomaru and Kagome in the kitchen. Sesshomaru must have known that he was listening and pointedly voiced how he felt about the situation he had been forced into tomorrow. He new that Sesshomaru never liked doing it, but he just thought it would be a way to get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha together so maybe they could at least bond a little bit and stop trying to tear each other's throats out. Can you really blame a Father for trying?

Inutaisho walked into the kitchen after Sesshomaru left. Kagome turned the stool to look at him, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, " Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't get along too well. I have Sesshomaru pick him up I hopes that they could at least form some type of bond and stop all of their nonsense fighting." He explained to her before she had a chance to ask about it. She nodded her head in understanding.

" I don't think it bothers him that much. I think he just wants you to think that it bothers him." Kagome stated with a brighter smile. She had a thing with people, she could tell how people 'really' felt about things and Sesshomaru really didn't seem all that bothered , at least not as bad as he made others think.

Inutaisho smiled at her, she really was just remarkable. Now only to get her to sit still long enough for her to properly meditate to train. He bent down and scooped her up off the stool she was sitting on and into his large muscular arms.

She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. He walked past the living room and down the hallway into his study. He sat in his large chair, holding her close to his chest. " Daddy?" he heard her ask, slightly muffled by shoulder. " Yes?" came his deep calming voice, a voice she noted, that sounded very close to Sesshomaru's.

" Why do we do this?" she asked as she brought her head up and pointed her finger between herself and him. He smiled to himself at how cute she was before answering, " I hold you because you are pup, Kagome. You are a new member of my pack and my instincts demand of me to keep my sent on you. To keep you safe. But I mostly hold you because I love you and you are my daughter, my only daughter." he said gently as she burrowed her face in his neck.

" Oh." was all she said, a small smile making it's way onto her face. " I love you too, Daddy." she told him softly. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He could scene how relaxed she was when she was with him. He new that dinner was going to be on only a little while, but could also tell that she didn't even seem the least bit hungry,. She just seemed tired, maybe from an exciting day.

" Kagome, dinner will be served in a little while. You don't seem hungry, but you do seem to be tired. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, would you like to go to bed a little earlier tonight?" He asked her. She yawned into his a chest before nodding. He smiled as he slowly stood and walked out of his study towards her room.

Walking in, he laid her down on the bed. Finding her pajamas in her closet he walked back over to her. He helper her out of her clothes and into her soft white pajama pants and shirt. He picked her back up and pulled down the covers before laying her back down. Covering her, he kissed her forehead, " Goodnight, Kagome." he said softly. " Goodnight, Daddy." she replied tiredly before yawning again. He smiled as he walked out of her room, turning off her light on the way out and closing her doors.

He just new that tomorrow was going to be a long and possible troublesome day. He just hoped that Kagome would be able to handle it. He new though, that Inuyasha would be watching out for her. Also meaning that if Inuyasha was watching out for, then his friends were also. He didn't have to worry he finally decided. But now, he new, would be the perfect time to ponder over some things that had to do with his daughter.

Author's note : Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the new chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think about it. I'm hoping to have a new chapter up soon, now that I'm finally back into my groove. ;

Well, I'll TTYL. And Thank You to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it, sorry it took so long for me to update.


End file.
